Minions of the Heart
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Ever since the Tower fell, the original tribes have not been able to reach the Overlord. Determined to resist the ones who captured the hives of their fellows, the Minion Special Forces move out to bring chaos and show these upstarts what true evil is.
1. Chapter 1

On a world nearly consumed by fire, a Red Minion ran through a burning barn and ignored the Red Nocturne Heartless that tried to attack it with fire spells. Upon realizing that the minion was healed by their magic, the Red Nocturnes fled. As it ran, the minion avoided other Heartless that tried to block its path. Eventually the minion ran into a Blue minion that was just standing in front of a Large Body Heartless that just stood there, mesmerized by the sight of burning buildings.

"Zap, move! Stupid stupid!" The Red minion said to the Blue.

"Too much fire, Zap get burned if move. Remove fire and Zap move, Blaze." Zap replied.

Blaze then threw one of her potent fireballs at the Large Body, killing it as it caught on fire and remained still like an idiot. Blaze's next action was to absorb the nearby flames and open a path for Zap. This continued as the two minions fought their way through a burning town until they reached the town square. Once there, a man known as Gaston was trying to fight off a soldier Heartless that was toying with him while townspeople who were set ablaze were crying his name in an attempt to get him to help them. Blaze set the soldier on fire and then absorbed many of the fires that were on the people before opening another pathway for Zap. This continued until Zap and Blaze were away from the town again and stumbled upon an old Arcane Gate that then activated.

It immediately warped them to Heaven's Peak, where upon arrival Blaze noticed a contingent of Empire troops and immediately unleashed a massive Fireball that she threw with both hands at. The fireball collided the Empire troops' shields and then exploded, killing many soldiers and setting ablaze any survivors.

Watching Blaze and Zap from inside the cockpit of a small and sleek 'Mindy' class Gummi Ship was an old Dragonkin with blue scales and wore a white cloak with the hood covering his head and only revealing the red irises of his eyes. The Dragonkin said, "I have no idea on how I, Silas Silvanus, managed to survive, but you minions will have to fight for your survival without an Overlord to guide you. Let me help you by infusing some of my magic into you." as he flew his ship aimlessly in space, deliberately avoiding worlds in an effort to stay hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting was nothing new to Zap and Blaze. They pretty much had to fight with their powers since it was necessary to survive the missions that they had as the Minion Special Forces. The Empire were obviously trying their best to overrun the Silent Order's newly-rebuilt temple and aside from the order's knights, who were far too few in number, only the temple's strategic location prevented the Empire from marching in and 'cleansing' the magical creatures that sought refuge in the sturdy walls of the temple. It also helped that the Silent Order's priests were personally blessed with some of the magical prowess of the Third Overlord such as the Shock Shield and Confusion spells. Then again, Heartless were also appearing throughout the area and often ended up fighting with the soldiers.

On the way to the Silent Order's temple, Blaze destroyed a fire barrier that blocked off the pathway to the Rich Quarter of the city after killing all of the Empire troops near the city entrance and blocking off the Understreets with an explosive fireball that collapsed the way in from the city itself, seeing as how the drawbridge was up to prevent the Glorious Empire from getting in through the front door. More Empire troops were inside the Rich Quarter since they had taken advantage of a large hole in the city walls, but two Sentinels were also accompanying them. They attempted to call in Eradicators when they realized that Blaze and Zap were Minions and thus magical creatures, but Blaze set one of them on fire while Zap said at the other one, "Bufudyne" and caused a block of ice to form around the Sentinel and then crack, killing it.

The spell ate a chunk of Zap's magic, but it quickly regenerated as Blaze saw what appeared to be a blue-haired girl being attacked by several Imperial soldiers and threw an explosive fireball at them. The soldiers set up a shield wall, but it was not enough for them to survive as the fireball exploded and killed many of them while survivors were set on fire by the blast even though they were hardened troops with square shields. Mysteriously, the girl was unharmed, even though the soldiers were clearly trying to capture her. A centurion then appeared from an alleyway and quite suddenly two city guards in light armor surprised him. One of them said to the centurion, "Stop! You violated the law. Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence. Your stolen goods are now forfeit." as said centurion was disarmed while the other guard grabbed the centurion's hands and tied them in front of him.

"You idiots! I am soldier of the Glorious Empire! The Empire that rules your city!" the centurion barked at the guards.

"Even if you serve the Empire, you are not above the law. You and your men had stolen 3000 gold from the city's treasury and your fine is 10500 gold when factoring in the other crimes that you have committed against the citizens of this city." the guard that disarmed him replied.

"You guys can't do this! I don't have that sort of money!"

"Then you must serve your sentence." the other guard said as they took the centurion away.

Surprised to see the guards handle the centurion, Blaze's jaw comically dropped to the ground as Zap said to the girl, "This place is not safe. Silent Order is resisting the Glorious Empire. We will find refuge in the Order's temple. Order priests will protect us."

"Thanks for the help. What are you small creatures anyway? I'm a succubus. The name's Kurumu Korono." the blue-haired girl said.

"Minions. I am Zap and that over there is Blaze." the blue minion said to the busty succubus as Blaze picked her jaw up.

Zap saw several Empire soldiers in formation pour in from the large hole and immediately took Kurumu's hand and followed Blaze to the entrance of the Silent Order's temple. The doors were closed and a priest that wasn't gagged peeked through to see the succubus and the two minions since they had shaken off the Empire's troops.

"Password?" he asked. Blaze immediately replied, "Overlord's might."

"Alright. Come in." the priest said as he opened one of the doors and let the minions and Kurumu in before closing it.

At the Arcana gate inside the temple, Kurumu asked Zap, "So what's this about an Overlord?"

"Blaze and I are part of the Minion Special Forces. Unfortunately, we've had no contact with our master ever since the fall of the tower."

"Aye. I used to serve him as a warrior. Got my ass stationed here in Heaven's Peak before the tower was attacked. Damn Thalmor broke the barriers protecting it from the Heartless." a female Orc said as she came by. Looking at Kurumu, she said to the succubus, "Nice chest rack, m'am. The name's Kthegra and I'm obviously an Orc. Who are you?"

Kurumu then introduced herself to Kthegra. After a few minutes of talking between the four, the ungagged priest from earlier came by along with Kurumu's mother and said, "The Empire's launching another attack! They're over hundred strong this time."

Zap activated the gate and immediately warping in was a black-haired girl wearing a black hooded cloak. Meanwhile, Silas Silvanus said in delight, "Yes, excellent, you minions. With my help, you shall meet your new master and he shall be reunited with all of his siblings. Ah, Silver, it's always good when a plan comes together."

**A/N: Here's someone new and original.**

**Kthegra: a Female Orc that is also the Dragonborn. She is from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. She hates the Thalmor and has access to many of her shouts.**

**Note that the Thalmor are actually helping the Heartless.**


	3. Chapter 3

Silver immediately recognized something off about the black-haired girl and the old Dragonkin decided to send a powerful blast of magic towards her. At Heaven's Peak, the blast of magic swiftly hit her and dissolved the skin off her face, revealing a mechanical menace.

"The hell? Maleficent constructed a Robo-Xion!?" Silver exclaimed.

Zap immediately fired off a Ziodyne at the Robo-Xion and destroyed it. Meanwhile in the Deep Jungle, fifteen greens carrying their hive being watched by a group of Darkball Heartless carelessly set it down on an unstable branch and then got off said branch as it broke as the hive fell into a deep natural pool of water below. Deciding to drop in after the hive, the minions dropped down and went into the water, not even bothering to try to get back to the surface as they drowned. Watching them, Dr. Facilier said, "What the hell!? Now we can't use the greens for our own purposes!" Watching from a patch of foliage, Stench applauded the greens for essentially obeying his orders to let the hive fall into the water and jump in, effectively making them go to their deaths so that they would not have to follow the orders of Maleficent and any of her cronies. By putting the hive underwater, any new greens would drown and all greens that had not been summoned were also summarily sentenced to a watery doom.

Over in Agrabah, Giblet was busy on a rooftop whacking a guard over the head with his club for some pointless reason when he saw three Bandit Heartless appear in front of him. Doing a headbutt that stunned the guard and the Heartless, Giblet killed the heartless and then took the guard's life by delivering a fatal blow to the back of the unfortunate guy's cranium. The brown minion then left the city and as he stumbled through the desert, he found an Arcana Gate that quickly activated and then overloaded after warping Giblet, destroying itself.

Giblet found himself at the gate that Zap had activated and was quickly reunited with two of his squad-mates.


End file.
